


Remembrance of the Ultimate Soldier

by SincerelyBel



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Even though their relationship is fucked up, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I love Mukuro but hate Junko, Letters, Mukuro still loves her little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Mukuro writes a letter to Junko.





	

  
Hey Junko.    
  
It's me, Mukuro, your big sister. If you're reading this, obviously I'm dead, so I want to tell you a few things. You may not like what I have to say, hell, you may not even read this letter at all, but here goes.   
  
Do you remember when we lived under the overpass when we were six? I remember that when your friend Yasuke found out, he all but dragged us back to his house. You cried when his mom hugged you. 

 

I remember how I'd sneak us into the big department stores, just so you could marvel at everything. You were so sweet and innocent back then. What happened to my baby sister, who wore her scuffed red sneakers like they were the latest fashions?   
  


You know I've always loved you, even when you were spreading despair and killing people. Even when you would insult me or make me upset, I loved you, because that's what big sisters do.   
  
I took up Fenrir so I could keep you safe from the evils of the world, but I failed. You changed, and I could do nothing to stop it from happening. It was terrifying to watch you become the person you are now. But I’ve still pushed on to protect you. 

  
I haven’t been the best big sister to you. At times, I even forgot who was the big sister, only following you. No matter how twisted and confusing the world has become, I’ve stayed with you.   
  
But I know one thing for certain. Everything I've done, every drop of blood spilt by my hands, has been to keep the smile on your face, no matter how twisted it may become. No matter how corrupted you may become, I will always love you. I can only hope you understand my words, little sis.   
  
With love, your big sister,   
Mukuro Ikusaba


End file.
